


They Cuddle

by CosiePop



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosiePop/pseuds/CosiePop
Summary: No plot, just self indulgent
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is second fic

Clover and Qrow were cuddling in bed


	2. chatper 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they decided to take things further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im not good writer

They held hands and went on date


End file.
